Vaporia
"Planet Vaporia. There's a reason the GKND never come here, you know. Any ship that drifts near this system is just bound to malfunction, having no choice but to land on this planet of these... demon aliens just waiting to shred you, and the last sound that comes out of your mouth will be the scream of horror and pain." -Dimentia to Nigel. (src) Vaporia is a forbidden planet that lies in a dark part of Galaxia. Vaporia is home to a monstrous breed of aliens that vaporize anything they touch. This planet is the 24th stage in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Inhabitants "Listen, Baldy, if those Vaporians spot you, you better find some place to hide quick, 'cause if they touch you, it is GAME OVER! ...Well, enjoy the last few moments of your life!" -A Wisp to Nigel. (src) Vaporians (originally from The Darkest Hour) are the primary species, vicious alien beings that can vaporize anything they touch. Electrical items react to their presence, and they also feed off of electricity. Vaporians wear energy shields to make theirselves invisible and immune to nearly all attacks. But when hit with enough force, the shields can be disabled and expose them. Then they are vulnerable to just about anything. History Firstborn Saga The Vaporians served as antagonists for a small time in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when the main groups crash-landed on Vaporia, having to sneak their way through the planet. When Rachel destroyed the dark heart inside their king, Vapus, the Yellow Fear manipulating the Vaporians cleared away, and the creatures were back to their normal, non-cannibalistic selves. Stage Layout Act 1 of Vaporia stars Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Dani and Nolan, and the Toxic Four. They crashland on the planet and have to find a special Wisp that can make their ship work. They begin their trek through a scrape yard of fallen electrical items over a bridge of poison water. They sidle along a cliff and walk to the top of a hill, spotting a tower in the distance, Bane thinking the Wisps are there. They then trip and slide down the hill, landing in a small hole, spotting a strange orange spark. That spark captures and obliterates two nearby Wisps before marking the eight villains as intruders and preparing to neutralize. Danika uses Shadow Breath to blind its vision so they can escape. Bane reveals the aliens to be Vaporians and explains that they need to avoid them. They continue onto a pathway and hide as two more Vaporians pass by. The team goes the opposite direction of them, but two more Vaporians were coming. Dani and Nolan hide in a shadow, Bane and Aurra duck behind a car, while the Toxic Four pose by a crazy mirror, disrupting the aliens' vision of them. They make their way to a dark cave and hide from more Vaporians coming down the hall. After they pass, a mouse-size Vaporian scampers over to them, but Bane shoots his gun in front of it and scares it off. When they finally get out of the cave, they arrive at a field of patrolling Vaporians. Bane and Aurra run and slide under a car to hide from one of them, then run behind a glass wall from another, eventually getting across. Nolan and Dani hide in the shadows as Nolan fires a missile to distract the Vaporians while the poisonbenders run across. Once they're all across, they find another Vaporian behind a glass wall, and Nolan gets an idea. He gets close enough to the Vaporian for his computer to work and sends a message to Brain, telling him to bring Bowser's airships to help them on Vaporia. As they proceeded to the tower, they were ambushed by a swarm of Vaporians, hurrying to the tower while the poisonbenders held them back with gas bombs. One of the Vaporians grabbed Leo and dragged him in, destroying him. Danika became angered and turned into a shadow monster that destroyed all the aliens. She changed back and fainted after a while, but they were ambushed by more Vaporians. The seven of them were suddenly pulled into a shadow by an orange hand. Nextgen Series In the future, the Vaporians started their own Kids Next Door. Residents *King Vapus *Numbuh 12-X-12 Stories They've Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Mason and the Minish Door (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *The stage was based off of Desert of the Knaaren from Rayman 3, which also ended with its vicious race (the Knaaren) turning good. *The creatures from Darkest Hour had no official name, so Gamewizard named them Vaporians as they vaporize what they touch. Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Firstborn Stages Category:Lightningbenders